Popular amongst children is the milk cap game, sometimes known as "POG." The milk cap game utilizes a number of milk cap chips, which players seek to acquire through play. Milk cap chips are disc-shaped pieces of plastic or resilient paper that have different images or other indicia on each side. Often, one side of each of the chips displays a character or other image children or other players find delightful or interesting. On the other side often is found a number or other designation used in the identification and collection of chips.
Chips are obtained by striking a "slammer" on a stack of chips. Chips landing with the initially downward facing side facing upward are "won" and removed from play by the player throwing the "slammer." If a player wins one or more chips, that player takes another turn. Play passes to the next player if no chips are acquired.
The chips are used in the game of milk cap and as collectibles. The present invention adds additional dimensions to the variety of uses to which any chip may be put.
The invention generally includes providing milk cap chips with at least one notch extending inwardly from the periphery of the chip. Two or more of such chips may then be secured together by engaging the notch of one chip with an edge or notch of another chip. Preferably, the notch has a span across the chip perimeter substantially equivalent, but slightly less, than the thickness of the chip. This allows the notch of one or both chips to grip the surface of an adjacent chip with a friction fit. The number of notches in each chip may be increased to further increase the variety of available locations and angles at which other adjacent chips can be secured.